


Another Anniversary

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Queliot Family Fics [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Eliot and Quentin celebrate another Anniversary.





	Another Anniversary

Time worked different in Fillory, but they were always able to celebrate their anniversary. 

It was a quiet night and they were sitting around the fire they'd built outside. 

It was late, but Teddy was 11 so they'd let him stay up past his bedtime since it was a special occasion. 

He was leaning on Eliot looking like he might fall asleep soon though. 

“Happy Anniversary.” he said. 

Eliot leant down to kiss his forehead. “Thank you little one.” 

Quentin took Eliot's hand and squeezed it. “Happy Anniversary El” 

“Happy Anniversary Q.”

“I know this is sappy and I do miss our friends, but I'm happy I get to share this life with you. I love you”

Eliot pulled Q into him and kissed him. “Love you too.” 

“Ick” Teddy said disgusted with the displays of affection he was witnessing. 

“Hey you wanted to stay up mister and this is what parents do on their anniversary. At least we didn't make you dance with us this year.” Quentin teased him.

“Yeah you should be grateful your parents still like each other.” Eliot added. 

Quentin feigned hurt.

“Okay okay I'm sorry.” Teddy said hoping it would stop his dads teasing him.

 

An hour later and Teddy was fast asleep. Eliot picked him up and carried him into their cottage. 

After they'd tucked him in they sat together watching the stars with their arms around each other.


End file.
